


Is it supposed to look like that? Are you sure?

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, christmas cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ignis wishes to have something to remind you of home for the holidays, so you teach him to make something that your Grandmother always made at the holidays...but he is doubtful the recipe came out the way it should have.





	Is it supposed to look like that? Are you sure?

You watched his brow furrow as he brought his hand up to his chin in thought. The other held onto your Grandmother’s oldest recipe card, which was stained and faded almost to the point of where it was unreadable, but because you had made it so many times for the holidays, you knew it by heart.

Leaning against the counter as you crossed your arms you watched him, then couldn’t help but chuckle as his eyes flicked over to you then back to the card in his hand.

“I promise, it’s not as intimidating as it looks Iggy.” you smiled as you pushed off the counter, and tied your apron into place.

“I do not find it intimidating in the least Darling, it is the fact that your Grandmother’s handwriting is nearly illegible.” he said with a soft huff.

A chuckle bubbled past your lips as you gently patted his arm. “Don’t worry, what you can’t read, I’ll teach you. I’m actually surprised you want to learn to make this.”

Ignis turned to you gently and gave you a soft smile. “It reminds you of home, does it not?”

You blinked up at him a moment, your brow lifting in curiosity before you gently nodded. “I-umn, yes, yes it does.” you then smiled, understanding why he was so adamant about learning your Gran’s recipe.

The two of you worked together surprisingly well, but then again you always knew that Ignis was a fast learner, and that he knew your kitchen better than you did. The two of you spun around each other as you worked, like dancers in a ballroom, and that image in your head made you laugh, and gave Ignis pause. Shaking your head you smiled at him and put the concoction into the oven.

“Now, we wait.” you said with a smile.

With a cup of ebony in hand, the two of you retired to the couch, leaning against each others shoulders as he listened to your stories about home. What it was like around the holidays, how chaotic it got at times, but at the same time, it was that chaos that seemed to bind your family closer together.

“Tell me, Darling, why did you decide not to go home for the holidays?” he turned to look at you, as he took a sip of his ebony.

You hummed a moment, pondering the thought before you gave a gentle shrug of your shoulders. “I guess, I wanted to try something different this year.”

He moved then, gently wrapping an arm about your shoulders to draw you closer to him, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Are you sure that you would not be happier, if you went home?”

“I am positive Ignis, besides, if I had gone home I wouldn’t have had this opportunity with you.” you smiled up at him only to jump slightly as your timer went off, and you gently patted his knee with a smile as you set down your mug.

“Come on, let’s see how we did, hm?”

Working your way back into your kitchen, Ignis slipped on the baking mitts, and pulled all your hard work out from the stove. His brow furrowed a bit as his glasses steamed up a little before he turned and set it gently down on the counter. He gently removed the mitts and looked perplexed, but when he looked at you, he tilted his head ever so gently.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” and when you laughed and nodded your head, he raised both brows. “Are you sure?”

With a soft smirk you gently rolled your eyes before you moved to grab a spoon from the drawer, spooning up the concoction you gently blew on it, then offered it to him.

“Just, try it Ignis, I promise, you will not be disappointed,” when he hesitated you huffed, and chided him gently.. “Ignis Stupeo Scientia, I have never known you to judge a book by it’s cover.”

With a huff he leaned forward and took the bite from the spoon. He chewed a moment before his eyes went wide in surprise, and you grinned as a smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

“See, what did I tell you,” you grinned. “You remind me of Noctis and trying to get him to eat veggies.”

“There is no way in Astrals name I am that bad,” he said with a bit of a laugh. He then reached forward, grasping your chin gently as he leaned in to kiss you, a soft hum passing your lips as you could taste your grandmother’s cooking on his lips.

“But, perhaps, just this once, I am glad you proved me wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for [Nanaki](http://found-within-a-forest-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
